


Backstage

by GhostVampireGal



Series: Ruki x Vic Oneshots [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Backstage, F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostVampireGal/pseuds/GhostVampireGal
Summary: After performing in front of millions of fans, Ruki gets a special private entertainment from his lover.
Relationships: Ruki (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ruki x Vic Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965448
Kudos: 3





	Backstage

Ruki walks back to his dressing room after performing at GazettE’s final OMEGA concert in Yokohama and closes the door behind him. “You and your pervy sexy moves always make me blush.” His girlfriend Vic said while she was lying down on the couch and had her elbow on the couch arm while her legs were across each other, making her look like a sexy model. Ruki smirks. “Is it because I lick my mic and my moves during Psychedelic Heroine and My Devil on The Bed?” Ruki asked seductively while he walks over to his girlfriend and lies on top of her. Vic blushes at her boyfriend’s actions. “Something like that, yes.” Vic said. “How about this way?” Ruki asked seductively. “My, my, the big bad wolf found the beautiful red riding hood all alone in this room. Waiting for him to have his love.” Ruki said while he kisses her forehead, temple, and then her cheek. Vic blushes so hard. “Don’t be afraid, little red.” Ruki said while he kisses her chin. “Woof…” Ruki barked quietly and seductively while he licks his girlfriend's chin. Vic moaned in delight. “Q-Q-Quit teasing me.” Vic blushed. “AH!” Vic squealed as her boyfriend’s tongue, licks her neck. “Kawaii…” Ruki said seductively. Then he bites her neck, leading her to moan out with delight. “Seeing you like this makes me want to have my lips everywhere on your body.” Ruki smirked while he kisses his girlfriend’s collarbone. “Ruki...” Vic blushed. Ruki chuckles seductively, while he kisses his girlfriend’s stomach. “It was fun to tease you.” Ruki said while he stands up from the couch. Vic sits up as she looks at her boyfriend about to walk to the door. Vic stands up from the couch and quickly walks to her boyfriend before he reaches the door. 

Ruki turns around and looks at his girlfriend before she passionately smashes her lips against his. Ruki wraps his arms around her waist as she pins him up against the wall. Ruki moans against the kiss as he lets his girlfriend’s tongue in his mouth. Ruki lost the tongue dominance war in his mouth to his girlfriend. Her hands roam everywhere the back of his body. He felt her soft hands on the back of his neck, shoulder blades, and upper and then lower back. He growls against the kiss as he felt his girlfriend’s lips on his neck and collarbone. “Ah…” He moans again as her tongue trails up on his neck to his chin. “Naughty boy…” Vic said seductively against his ear before licking it. Ruki moans as he then kisses his girlfriend on the lips. She wraps her legs around his waist. Ruki takes her to the couch and sits down while passionately kissing his lover. Vic pulls out and smirks. “Naughty girl…” Ruki said seductively. “What?” Vic asked seductively. “That you didn’t allow me to fuck you in the dressing room. That would have been hot.” Ruki smiled devilishly, but it was sexy. “You wanna fuck me in the dressing room my big bad sexy wolf?” Vic asked with a dangerous but sexy smirk on her face. “Then let me fuck you my little sexy red riding hood.” He smirked dangerously but sexy. “Aright.” Vic said as she begins to take his jacket off of him. Ruki chuckles while he helps his girlfriend take off his Omega shirt. She tosses the jacket and shirt somewhere in the room. She then begins to unzip the front of the red leather strapless crop top. She takes it off entirely and throws it somewhere in the room. Ruki looks at her bare-naked chest and then looks up at his girlfriend. He pulls her into a passionate kiss on the lips. His hands then roam her back and then take her pants and underwear off of her completely. He then sucks and licks one of her nipples, making Vic moan and stroke her lover’s hair. 

She unbuckles his pants and then takes his pants and underwear off while they reach to his knees, making Ruki chuckle as he takes off his lover’s ripped jeans along with her thong. He then lies on the couch with his lover while he was still sucking and licking her nipple. “R…Ruki…” Vic moaned with delight as she massages his scalp while he continues sucking and licking her other nipple. Ruki then kisses his lover on the lips before he flips her making her lay on her stomach. She was on her knees and then gasped as she felt her lover’s hard cock in her. “Doggy style baby…” Ruki smirked while he thrusts his lover. Vic moans out his name with delight as she holds on to a pillow. “That’s it…Moan my name!” Ruki grunted as he thrusts his lover with a harder and faster pace. Just then, the couple then heard a knock on the door. Their faces turn red as Ruki stops thrusting his lover. “Ruki?” it was the GazettE’s manager Koga from the other side. “Hai?” Ruki asked. “You okay in there?” He asked. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Ruki said while he thrusts his lover again. Vic gasped and muffled her screams of pleasure against a pillow. “Is Vic in there with you?” Koga asked. “Hai. She’s changing because a bottle of foundation spilled on her shirt, and she’s changing into a new shirt.” Ruki said. “Okay. Come out when she's ready.” Koga said while he walks away from the door. “Oh god!” Ruki moans as he then cums in his girlfriend. Vic moans with delight and feels her folds getting wet, and he feels her lover’s cock pulling out of her entrance. Ruki raises his lover’s leg as she lies on her side, and Ruki then pounds his cock into her folds. 

“Oh god!” Vic screamed out with delight as she muffles her screams with the pillow again. “Hush now, little red. Do you want to get caught?” He asked teasingly and seductively at the same time while he was thrusting her. Vic stares at her lover before Ruki leans down and wraps his arms around her waist while he was kissing and licking her neck. “Oh, Ruki…” Vic moaned with delight while she strokes his brunette hair as her vocalist thrusts her with a harder and faster pace. “Get ready…” Ruki moaned as he thrusts her more, causing Vic to moan with delight. She wanted to scream out his name with pleasure but didn’t want to get caught. But she couldn’t take it anymore. “RUKI!!!” She screams out his name with delight as they begin to cum in each other. Ruki pulls his cock out of her entrance while Vic was panting and relaxes on the couch. Ruki sits up and smirks at his lover. “What are you smirking about?” She asked with a seductive smirk. “Of how sexy you are right after we fuck each other.” Ruki smiled while he leans down, and his lover wraps her arms around his neck. “I could say the same thing to you as well, my big bad wolf, and let’s change before people start to worry about us more.” Vic said with a sexy smile. “Will you take a bath with me tonight?” He asked. “As always yes.” Vic smiled. “Can’t wait.” Ruki smiled before his lips meet Vic’s. “I love you.” Vic mumbled against the kiss. “I love you too.” Ruki smiled against the kiss.


End file.
